British Columbia Senior Hockey Champions
This is a list of British Columbia Senior Hockey Champions. They were awarded the Savage Cup. When eligible they competed for the Allan Cup. *1908-09 none *1909-10 none *1910-11 none *1911-12 none *1912-13 Vancouver Rowing Club *1913-14 New Westminster Fraser Mills *1914-15 Vancouver Black Brothers *1915-16 Vancouver Black Brothers *1916-17 Vancouver Towers *1917-18 none *1918-19 Vancouver Towers *1919-20 Vancouver Towers *1920-21 University of British Columbia *1921-22 Vancouver Towers *1922-23 Vancouver Young Liberals *1923-24 Rossland Miners *1924-25 Rossland Miners *1925-26 Vancouver Towers *1926-27 Trail Smoke Eaters *1927-28 Trail Smoke Eaters *1928-29 Trail Smoke Eaters *1929-30 Trail Smoke Eaters *1930-31 Trail Smoke Eaters *1931-32 Trail Smoke Eaters *1932-33 Trail Smoke Eaters *1933-34 Kimberley Dynamiters *1934-35 Kimberley Dynamiters *1935-36 Kimberley Dynamiters* *1936-37 Nelson Maple Leafs *1937-38 Trail Smoke Eaters* *1938-39 Kimberley Dynamiters *1939-40 Trail Smoke Eaters *1940-41 Trail Smoke Eaters *1941-42 Kimberley Dynamiters *1942-43 Victoria Army *1943-44 New Westminster CPA Lodestars *1944-45 none *1945-46 Trail Smoke Eaters *1946-47 Kimberley Dynamiters *1947-48 Trail Smoke Eaters *1948-49 Trail Smoke Eaters *1949-50 Kamloops Elks *1950-51 Nanaimo Clippers *1951-52 Trail Smoke Eaters *1952-53 Penticton V's *1953-54 Penticton V's* *1954-55 Vernon Canadians *1955-56 Vernon Canadians* *1956-57 Spokane Flyers *1957-58 Kelowna Packers *1958-59 Vernon Canadians *1959-60 Trail Smoke Eaters *1960-61 Nelson Maple Leafs *1961-62 Trail Smoke Eaters* *1962-63 none *1963-64 Kimberley Dynamiters *1964-65 Nelson Maple Leafs *1965-66 Kimberley Dynamiters *1966-67 Nelson Maple Leafs *1967-68 Spokane Jets *1968-69 Spokane Jets *1969-70 Spokane Jets *1970-71 Nelson Maple Leafs *1971-72 Spokane Jets * *1972-73 Spokane Jets *1973-74 Cranbrook Royals *1974-75 Spokane Flyers *1975-76 Spokane Flyers * *1976-77 Spokane Flyers *1977-78 Kimberley Dynamiters * *1978-79 Trail Smoke Eaters *1979-80 Spokane Flyers * *1980-81 Quesnel Kangaroos *1981-82 Cranbrook Royals * *1982-83 Trail Smoke Eaters *1983-84 Spokane Chiefs *1984-85 Spokane Chiefs *1985-86 Nelson Maple Leafs *1986-87 Nelson Maple Leafs *1987-88 Elk Valley Blazers *1988-89 No Competition *1989-90 No Competition *1990-91 Abbotsford Flyers *1991-92 Abbotsford Flyers *1992-93 Whitehorse Huskies * *1993-94 Penticton Silver Bullets *1994-95 Powell River Regals *1995-96 Powell River Regals *1996-97 Powell River Regals * *1997-98 Powell River Regals *1998-99 Powell River Regals *1999-00 Powell River Regals * *2000-01 Powell River Regals (by default) *2001-02 Powell River Regals (by default) *2002-03 Powell River Regals *2003-04 Trail Smoke Eaters *2004-05 Powell River Regals *2005-06 Powell River Regals (by default) *2006-07 Fort St. John Flyers* *2007-08 Fort St. John Flyers *2008-09 Fort St. John Flyers (by default) *2009-10 Fort St. John Flyers *2010-11 Fort St. John Flyers* *2011-12 Powell River Regals *2012-13 Fort St. John Flyers *2013-14 No Competition *2014-15 No Competition *2015-16 No Competition *2016-17 No Competition *2017-18 No Competition *2018-19 No Competition (Only team registered folded) *2019-20 No Competetion (No teams registered) (* deonotes won Allan Cup) Note: In 2006 the Powell River Regals competed in and won the Allan Cup as the host team. Note: In 2010 the Fort St. John Flyers competed in and won the Allan Cup as the host team. They were exempt from playing in the provincial playoffs and were awarded the Savage Cup by defeating the Powell River Regals in the Allan Cup tournament. Note: In 2019 the Kelowna Sparta were announced as being registered at the Senior AAA level but they withdrew from the Allan Cup in January. '' '' See also *List of British Columbia Senior Playoffs *Coy Cup (Senior AA/Intermediate Championship) Category:British Columbia Senior playoffs